Some Nights
by tenorsaxopeal
Summary: The first chapter, which all though I don't believe is the best paves way for the plot line in the story. This is AU: Derek Shepherd's youngest sister was killed, and he and Meredith take on his niece, who's 16, and April and Jackson learn what they mean to each other. Owen gets help with coping with the death of his best friend in Iraq with help from his friend's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Allison Shepherd walked up the steps leading to her Uncle Derek Shepherd's house. She held in her arms her five month old Labrador puppy she'd got three months prior to arriving at the door of the Shepherds. Allison looked at her phone, and knew one of two things would be correct, either Derek or Meredith would be at the hospital, or they'd be inside asleep at two am. Allison spent the only money she had on dog food, and getting to Seattle.

Allison wasn't sure how to tell her Uncle that her mother had died in a car accident. She knew that they had Zola, and had just found out that they were going to have a baby. She knew that it was horrible timing, but she had nowhere to go. The young sixteen year old had never met Meredith Grey-Shepherd, and wasn't sure if she really wanted to, but being that she just showed up on the front porch she really didn't have a choice.

The young sixteen year old made a bed out of her only pillow and blanket by the front door, and she fed her dog, before turning on the hose to give her some water. She then curled up with the chocolate lab puppy to go to sleep. She was tired from the long flight from New York to Seattle. The only one that had room for her at the last minute was a late night one.

At six am Derek Shepherd rolled out of bed, and he looked at his wife. He smiled seeing her, and decided to get Zola up. The man walked into his kitchen, carrying his daughter, and was digging around for breakfast when the baby said "Puppy!"

Derek jerked his head outside, and saw a small Chocolate Lab running around outside. He knew that there wasn't any neighbours around that got a puppy recently. He also remembered that people would often abandon their dogs. The puppy obviously was nowhere near full grown, and probably already weighed nearly fifty pounds.

"That's right Zola, puppy," He said heading towards the front door. Meredith and he had talked about getting a dog. He hadn't had one since they had Doc, but that really wasn't their dog. He liked dogs though, and felt it would be good for Zola to have one. Derek opened the front door, to see if the puppy would come to him, and he saw his niece laying there. It clicked with him that this was her dog.

"Allison Marie Shepherd…." Derek said, putting his hand on his hip, his eyes narrowed at the girl, with bags on his front porch step. He didn't know what to say or do.

"Hullo Uncle Derek," the girl said in a barely audible whisper. She looked at him, knowing that there was going to be a lot of explaining that she had to do. Alli's dog walked up behind her as the girl's uncle looked shocked and worried all at once.

"Alli why are you here? Why didn't you call? Does your mother know that you're here?" Derek asked, rattling off all the questions that popped into his head. He saw the girl's face turn almost as white as a blanket at the question of her mum.

"Allison… where's your mother?" He asked. Even though he was quite annoyed by his sister's he still cared for them, as would any brother. Derek could tell that something was wrong, especially when Alli grabbed her dog, and held it on her lap. Derek wondered how the petite sixteen year old could handle such a heavy dog.

"Mum died two nights ago in a car crash. I had no way to call you. Uncle Derek I don't want to stay with Grams…"

Derek was taken aback by this. His little sister was dead. He'd already lost Mark, who was like his brother, how could his sister die too? The surgeon, who'd seen death more times than he could count, clutched the counter. His finger's started to turn white. He knew that the girl's only other option would be to go to his mother's house. Alli wouldn't be able to last there, and he knew that. The girl had dreams of going to vet school, and working with animals, unlike the rest of the Shepherds.

"Alli, go upstairs and put your stuff up… the guest bedroom is on the right." Derek said, watching the dog play with Zola. Alli nodded, and she walked up the stairs dragging her luggage behind her. Derek went upstairs, leaving Zola to play with the puppy while he went to see his wife.

"We need to talk, Mer…" Derek said, as he stepped into their master shower room. He could see his wife finishing up getting ready for work.

"You mean she just showed up on your door step, with a dog, and he's keeping them both?" Christina said, looking at Meredith as they started to get into their attending scrubs. Meredith nodded and said, "Yeah and Derek's trying to figure what to do about this." She said, and looked up as April Kepner, another attending, came walking in with Jackson Avery.

"Maybe you should ask Kepner. Jesus freak would take pitty on her quickly." Christina whispered narrowing her eyes as she saw the two walk in together, obviously in the mist of some sort of conversation.

"Jackson I need you to take Mark tonight," April said, looking at her child's father. Jackson cocked his head he and April were pretty much religious on who got their child. The two were in the middle of a divorce, and they were trying to keep it as easy on their child as possible. April looked at her ex husband, and she had pleading eyes, which showed that there was something up. Jackson knew that April wasn't one to pawn off her son, especially on her nights.

"Alright, what's going on anyway?" Jackson asked, looking at April, he knew that there was something going on. He didn't expect her to say anything to him about it, but he hoped she'd give him the courtesy of an explanation at least. April looked at him and bit her lip. She wasn't going to fully tell him her plans, but she would tell him some of them.

"One of my friends from school is going to Portland, and I am meeting up with them there. Two day stay, I swear." She stated, looking at the man. They each had the three year old every few days, and they worked well with the pattern. Jackson knew that April hardly got out, and decided that she did deserve some time off. "Alright, have fun," he mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Derek Shepherd leaned against a wall, and looked up at the ceiling, as if he was praying to some sort of God. He was looking for answers, he was unsure of what to do about Allison. He remembered that his sister had named her after his ex-wife, Addison, since they were close friends. The only difference was Amelia, the youngest, didn't want her daughter to be named "Addison," so the two best friends came up with Allison. The man smiled thinking about his younger sister. He was closer to her than the other three. He always felt a need to protect her, so when she got pregnant Derek stepped up to the plate of being the best uncle possible.

Allison's dad was a soldier, and he served in Iraq with Owen. Even though Derek didn't know this, Allison had recognized her dad's best friend when she had gone to Seattle to visit Derek six months earlier. Derek ran his hand through his hair, and didn't hear Callie calling his name.

"Earth to Shepherd. Shepherd, do you read me?" Callie said, joking somewhat, shaking the man's arm.

"Sorry, what's up, Cal?" The doctor asked, looking at her.

"We have a plane accident, and we need you, they're coming in by life flight. There's going to be lots of broken bones." The orthopaedic surgeon had a look of glee on her face. She enjoyed resetting bones. It was her favourite thing in life, aside from her daughter. Callie rushed upstairs, with Jackson, and a few other doctors in tow.

Jackson went to the gurney coming off of the plane, and didn't pay any attention to the face. The person was going to be hard to recognize, so the body was going to have to be searched for identification. The young surgeon forgot that his wife, well ex-wife's, plane was supposed to be leaving. He really didn't care. He knew that April could handle herself. Derek ran up to the gurney with Jackson. The girl was going to need to have reconstructive surgery that was for sure.

The doctors rushed the body into the exam room, and they all went to work on stabilizing the patient. Jackson started to clean some wounds, and he looked at her eyes, and noted mentally that they were a pretty emerald green. He remembered that April's were like that, and always made his heart skip a beat when he looked into them. But these, unlike April's, were lifeless. A lot like when she suggested that they get a divorce because they were constantly fighting. He wanted to try and make it work, but he knew that sleeping with the intern when he and April had a huge fight one night was her breaking point.

Owen was asleep in the on call room, holding Christina close to him. He felt himself feeling safe when he held her in his arms, and he felt like he was keeping her safe. When a pager went off, he groaned, unable to tell if it was his or if it was hers. He reached over Christina, and went to check his as the next one went off. Whoever it was definitely wanted them both.

"I don't want to get up," the tired surgeon in Owen's arms complained slightly. Owen couldn't say that he blamed her. It was cold, and the bed was warm. He kissed her neck and smiled, "Sooner we see what's up the sooner we can diagnose and go back to sleep." He murmured. Owen knew that Christina was working late nights, without much rest the past few days. He felt bad for her, but knew that it was important for them to get up.

"Hunt, Yang, time to get out there." Baily's voice could be heard, ruining their slight moment of cuddling. The two hurried through throwing on their scrubs, and ran to the PIT. There they both immediately woke up, and they ran to their respective spots to start working on patients.

AN: Its late I am sorry. This is it for now I will write more later on today (hopefully) just give me a sometime. Also in this RP the plane crash never happened. Derek still has full movement in his hand, Arizona still has her leg. Mark died in a car accident, and Lexie is together with George, and they're stationed in Germany :)


	3. Chapter 3

By ten PM the hospital was starting to get filled up from the accident, people were coming in to claim bodies, and Meredith found herself helping people try and find their missing family members. Derek had managed to find a moment to call his niece, and have her come and pick up Zola, and wait with her for him and Meredith. He was ready for the day to be done, so he could go home and curl up in bed with his wife. He knew that sleep, as much as he craved it, would be out of the question.

Owen was just walking into the waiting room, finally off of work, and he couldn't feel happier about being off of work. The plane crash victims and their families really put a huge damper on the good work day that they had. Owen was with Jackson on the Jane Doe that they'd received, and Jackson had opted to stay behind that night to make sure she stayed stable for the first surgery she had to have.

As Owen walked out to wait on Christina, he saw someone that he didn't expect to see. As he got closer he realized that it was Alli. He remembered talking on the phone to her two weeks prior for the holidays. Alli was excited because she had gotten accepted into some sort of music thing that he couldn't remember. So he was shocked to see her there. "Alli, you okay?" Owen asked as he walked up to the teen. He cocked his head, and watched as the teen sat Zola down, and ran up to him. He caught her in his arms, and he cradled her head as she started to cry. It was her first time being able to cry about her mum's death.

"What happened," Owen asked, remembering when Alli cried like this last. She was about twelve years old, and the US Soldier had comforted her in her dad's death. He remembered before his battle buddy, who was also Alli's father, had died he promised to take make sure that the family would be okay to the best of his ability. He held her close, and smoothed back her hair trying to comfort her in the best way that he could. In a way he thought of Alli as his daughter. With the fact that Christina didn't want kids she'd probably be the closest thing to a child that he'd ever have.

The man stepped back, and he looked at her, his eyes looking into hers, trying for search for the answer to why she was crying, and as to why she was there. "My mum died two nights ago in a car accident…. Uncle Owen, I don't know what to do…" She said, and the look on her face panged his heart. How could you tell a girl who had pretty much lost everything that it was going to be okay?

AN: I thought I'd post a little bit more for you guys today, and I thought I'd mostly form it around the relationship between Owen and Allison, to really show that part of the story. These two after Alli's dad died had formed a close bond, much like a father and daughter. Even though Alli and her mum were in NY and he was in Seattle, he still helped take care of them and make sure that they were okay. He was still that father figure to her, much like how Derek is trying to be, but doesn't quite know what to do just yet.


End file.
